One Man's Gold
by Ember1313
Summary: A quirky St Patrick's Day fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kelly (Emberdreamweaver) and Lia (LiasonGH2007)  
Rating: PG13 (to be honest I haven't a clue LOL)

Disclaimer:  
I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

So how much do you love me and Lia right now? Last Friday Lia and I were IM-ing each other (because what else is there to do?) and she mention how it was a shame no one did a St Patrick's Day Fic Challenge. And my muse being the evul bitch she is came up with this idea.

Don't spend too much time trying to figure it out. Personally Lia and I love the idea. We can't stop laughing. I know it's quirky but just go with it. Besides the show is angsty enough these days.

* * *

**_One Man's Gold_**

Chapter One

Jason tucked his silver glock 9mm deep in the waistline of his black cargo pants. The night was dark and brisk, the gentle scent of clovers danced near his nostrils as he leaned closer, examining his finding. A bright shining orb floated nearby, sprinkling rainbow bands of dust over the ground near his feet. He had heard it said, over the years – rainbows, they were always there. You just couldn't see them in the dark. Growing up in war-torn Ireland, his people had held onto their tales. Stories of leprechauns once caught now doomed to do the bidding of their masters for eternity danced through the halls of his memory, creating a stir in his chest while he moved forward just an inch, starting his turn out of the darkness.

Jason had spent years working for the warlord, Michael "Sonny" Corinthos. In those years, his stealth had been perfected and he'd even once slit a man's throat while his buddy dealt cards just across the table and then disappeared. Jason Morgan's legend grew throughout his village until the stories of him had morphed from all enforcer to part-hero part-martyr and he knew in his soul it was nothing he deserved. Jason carried his body with grace and levity, the subtle purposeful movement of a dancer paired with a demon's rage and an endless pool of self-loathing that left him remorseless and kept him company during the nights he spent cleaning his weapons and remembering days gone by… loves left behind… and a family he longed for with each breath in his chest.

Jason looked down as sudden tremors shook the ground beneath his feet. The piercing sound of coins rattling against each other filled his ears. Jason took a knee, crouching where he stood and pinched his ears as tightly as he could manage.

_"Just where do you think you're going?!?" _A shrill voice boomed down upon him. Jason felt the color drain from his face. Jason was a man generally untouchable. He'd tackled the largest, dirtiest, slipperiest opponents that Mother Ireland had birthed; and yet there he crouched, a shivering sack of man-bones all but ready to spring.  
The orb grew brighter as the owner of the voice came close and Jason found himself staring down at a pair of shiny black shoes with bright gold buckles. Jason knew he was done for. Leprechauns were no man's fool… even the men who had caught them and branded them for life had wound up worse for the ware from trying to trick a leprechaun. Nay, it was true, leprechauns were the trickiest devils walking the Earth, and here Jason had gone and angered one. He swallowed hard, mustering all his bravado and looked up into the shimmery space.

Spinelli tapped his shoe, standing mere inches from where Jason knelt, _"What are you, a man or a mouse?"_ He paced around Jason whose mouth hung agape. This was not the sight he'd expected. He'd expected the leprechaun to be short with red hair and a curly long beard. He'd expected green pants and a felt hat… but then maybe he was thinking of Robin Hood…he certainly hadn't expected a scrawny… well, geek with a pinched up face to be looking down at him as if he were stronger.

Jason felt a chuckle rise in his chest as he sized up his confronter, _"Did you hear me, mortal?"_ Spinelli rapped his walking stick twice on Jason's back, antagonizing the intruder.

Before Spinelli knew it, Jason reached around and grabbed the end of Spinelli's walking stick, forcing the leprechaun down to his level. Spinelli breathed hard through his nostrils, trying in vain to hide his fear, but Jason saw through the mirage and knew…ultimate power was within his grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jason wondered just for a moment if he could defeat the annoying leprechaun before him. After all, he was a trained assassin. Stories of his manhood were nearly legend. How did this... twitchy dancing little leprechaun think he was going to defeat the tower of manhood that was Jason Morgan?

A sudden burst of light blinded him. Jason tightened his grip on the leprechaun, fighting the urge rising more frantically with each passing second to drop the squirmy fellow and take cover. He felt the smaller man struggle briefly before a sinister Gaelic curse escaped his trembling lips.

He was about to celebrate a victory when Jason heard a soft voice say his name. Even if it had been a thousand years, Jason would have recognized the voice. He knew immediately it was another trick. There was no way it could be her. Jason knew exactly where she was. Far away from him. Safe.

Spinelli knew he had gone too far. One moment he was on the ground the next he was dangling in the air. Just as the leprechaun started to fear for his life, Jason dropped him. He watched in disbelief as Jason gathered up the gold, then he stomped across the glimmering space and set his hands firmly on his hips, _"And just where do you think you're going with my gold?"_

Jason barely looked in his direction, _"Your gold? I think you must be mistaken. I found this gold and that makes it mine."_ He shook a fist in Spinelli's direction, coins spilling over the top, _"And you're lucky that's all I'm taking from you for what you've done."_

Spinelli ignored the latter threat he spat _"Mine! That gold is mine!"_ He ran at Jason, passion driving his motions and pulled back on the walking stick, pointing it in Jason's direction, "_You can't just steal it from me. I won't allow you."_

"You won't allow me?" Jason asked not able to hold back a laugh this time. "This is my gold and you are nothing but smoke and mirrors."

A lightening bolt split the ground at Jason's feet. Jason stared at the crack between him and the pot of gold and watched the ground around the large iron base start to disintegrate.

_"What are you doing you, you limey bastard?!?"_ Jason spat.

Spinelli stuttered, _"It's…it's…oh,"_ his ashen face grew red with anger, _"this is all your fault you…you…mortal!"_

"Stop it!" Jason screamed watching the pot start to tumble.

Spinelli thrust his rod towards the night sky a final crack stilling the night and everything around them paused.

Jason watched in wonder as golden pieces stilled, suspended by nothing mid-air and everything around him went silent.

_"Look…look at what you made me do!"_

Jason looked around him, holding his hands up, _"I don't think so little demon."_

"I'm not a demon," Spinelli pouted, sitting carefully on the suspended iron pot. He ran his hand over the gold, "it will take a miracle to set this right."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Now what was I supposed to tell you guys? .... This is why being sick sucks. .... Oh yeah. Remember that quirky little fic Lia and I was writing? Yeah well we... um... beat it, tied it up and locked it in closet. Just for few chapters.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The small diner faded away leaving Spinelli and Jason outdoors. _"Where... where are we?"_ Jason asked looking around the open dark space. There was little in the way of natural light making it difficult to distinguish his surroundings. Then he recognized the Quartermaine family crypt._ "Why are we here?"_

"You don't know?"

"Of course I don't..." Jason paused as he finally noticed the new plaque on the crypt. His heart began to race._ "No. She... she cannot be dead. We just left her at Kelly's. Tell me what is happening."_

"I am but a spectator just like you." Spinelli said taking a fearful step back.

_"How could this happen? I left because..."_

"Of the danger we all know. Too bad your enemies didn't get the memo." Spinelli mumbled to Jason's horror.  
_  
"This... this was because of me?"_

"The boy... Jake... people started to notice how much he looked like you. It was only a matter of time..."

"She died to save him." Jason softly. He couldn't help but to trace her name with his fingertips. This was wrong. Elizabeth and the boys were supposed to be safe and happy. Other wise what was the point? _"Where are the boys?"_

Instead of an answer, the ground once again shifted around them. This time Jason found himself on the docks._ "Why are we here?"_

"Shh. Watch." Spinelli said pointing towards the alleyway.

Jason held his breath as a young man emerged from the shadows. He could feel the anger and rage pouring from him. _"Is... that Jake?" _Spinelli nodded as another figure joined them on the docks.

Jake Spencer had made the decision to take control of his life. In fact, he had made a list to do just that. And he was going to start with killing the bastard who cost his mother her life.

Growing up Jake heard stories about the wonderful woman his mother had been. He often wondered if they were true. Cameron barely remembered the woman who gave them both lives. The man who raised them, Jake refused to ever call Lucky Spencer his father, made his mother out to a cross between a saint and a whore.  
_  
"She wouldn't want this for you."_ Jason said when he felt Jake press the gun to his head.

_"How in the hell would you know? You abandoned us!"_

"It wasn't like that. I loved Eli..."

"Don't you dare say her name! She died because you were a coward." Jake shouted his hand starting to shake. He was not used to the heavy weight of the gun in his hand. Like Cameron Jake had chosen to study medicine. It was something that allowed them both to leave home easily.  
_  
"I made a mistake but..."_

"Mistake?!? Do you have any idea the hell we grew up in?!? Lucky Spencer can't take care of himself let alone two small children."

Jake watched his father nod slowly, grief and regret tearing him up from the inside out. _ "You're right. I was wrong. If I would have been stronger…if I would have told Elizabeth what I wanted. Maybe…"_

"It's too late for that now," Jake felt tears streaming down his cheeks. Jason reached out towards him, wanting Jake to give him the gun…wanting to shield him from hell that would unfold before him as soon as he took a life.

_"Jake," _he spoke softly.

_"No!" _ Jake shouted pulling the hammer back on his gun.

_"Enough,"_ Jason said quietly to Spinelli.

_"Enough," _Spinelli echoed and again... the space about them started to spin.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Now what was I supposed to tell you guys? .... This is why being sick sucks. .... Oh yeah. Remember that quirky little fic Lia and I was writing? Yeah well we... um... beat it, tied it up and locked it in closet. Just for few chapters.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The small diner faded away leaving Spinelli and Jason outdoors. _"Where... where are we?"_ Jason asked looking around the open dark space. There was little in the way of natural light making it difficult to distinguish his surroundings. Then he recognized the Quartermaine family crypt._ "Why are we here?"_

"You don't know?"

"Of course I don't..." Jason paused as he finally noticed the new plaque on the crypt. His heart began to race._ "No. She... she cannot be dead. We just left her at Kelly's. Tell me what is happening."_

"I am but a spectator just like you." Spinelli said taking a fearful step back.

_"How could this happen? I left because..."_

"Of the danger we all know. Too bad your enemies didn't get the memo." Spinelli mumbled to Jason's horror.  
_  
"This... this was because of me?"_

"The boy... Jake... people started to notice how much he looked like you. It was only a matter of time..."

"She died to save him." Jason softly. He couldn't help but to trace her name with his fingertips. This was wrong. Elizabeth and the boys were supposed to be safe and happy. Other wise what was the point? _"Where are the boys?"_

Instead of an answer, the ground once again shifted around them. This time Jason found himself on the docks._ "Why are we here?"_

"Shh. Watch." Spinelli said pointing towards the alleyway.

Jason held his breath as a young man emerged from the shadows. He could feel the anger and rage pouring from him. _"Is... that Jake?" _Spinelli nodded as another figure joined them on the docks.

Jake Spencer had made the decision to take control of his life. In fact, he had made a list to do just that. And he was going to start with killing the bastard who cost his mother her life.

Growing up Jake heard stories about the wonderful woman his mother had been. He often wondered if they were true. Cameron barely remembered the woman who gave them both lives. The man who raised them, Jake refused to ever call Lucky Spencer his father, made his mother out to a cross between a saint and a whore.  
_  
"She wouldn't want this for you."_ Jason said when he felt Jake press the gun to his head.

_"How in the hell would you know? You abandoned us!"_

"It wasn't like that. I loved Eli..."

"Don't you dare say her name! She died because you were a coward." Jake shouted his hand starting to shake. He was not used to the heavy weight of the gun in his hand. Like Cameron Jake had chosen to study medicine. It was something that allowed them both to leave home easily.  
_  
"I made a mistake but..."_

"Mistake?!? Do you have any idea the hell we grew up in?!? Lucky Spencer can't take care of himself let alone two small children."

Jake watched his father nod slowly, grief and regret tearing him up from the inside out. _ "You're right. I was wrong. If I would have been stronger…if I would have told Elizabeth what I wanted. Maybe…"_

"It's too late for that now," Jake felt tears streaming down his cheeks. Jason reached out towards him, wanting Jake to give him the gun…wanting to shield him from hell that would unfold before him as soon as he took a life.

_"Jake," _he spoke softly.

_"No!" _ Jake shouted pulling the hammer back on his gun.

_"Enough,"_ Jason said quietly to Spinelli.

_"Enough," _Spinelli echoed and again... the space about them started to spin.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

So this fic is finally done. Lia and I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this fic. It started as a random idea and turned in to one of my favorite short fics. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Jason watched the docks slip away. He felt a tear running down his cheek and bit out his question before the pair had entirely settled back in the alley near the floating pot of gold,_ "Is it too late?"_

Spinelli swallowed hard turning his weight around the walking stick at his feet,_ "If you stay on your current path…these things will happen."_

"Why show me?"

Spinelli raised an eyebrow, using his walking stick to indicate towards the still upturned treasure, _"to remind you. You have your own treasure to protect. Leave me with mine."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli watched the mortal stroll away then swung his arms wide and high. A bolt of light shot straight between them scorching the sky before being split into a thousand drops of light and the Earth around him was mended.

_"Thank the Gods,"_ he muttered burying his face deep in the gold he'd come to cherish as if it were family. He couldn't imagine being torn from it, rightly, and the thought of Jason Morgan actually letting his family go was too much for Spinelli to understand.

He shook his head, knowing he should mind the amount of magic he used and leave well enough alone…but he just had to know. Spinelli struck the ground with his walking stick one more time transporting himself forward to the very day they had visited mere moments before. He paced on the dock, watching for young Jake or Jason to appear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was bright and cloudless. Jason heaved full heavy lungs full of oxygen into his chest as he stepped onto the planks. He slipped his mobile deep in the pocket of his jeans, taking a seat on the well-worn bench that faced the harbor.

He rested his head in his hands, letting a few well-deserved tears fill his eyes and spill over the sides of his cheeks. He removed a picture of his family, flattening out the well-loved edges and shook softly, lost in a private memory that had forever changed his life.

He cleared his throat, looking out towards the boats and said softly, _"Thank you."_

Spinelli felt a chill run across his bones, knowing there was no way for Jason to actually know he was there but he felt certain the man was speaking directly to him.

_"I'm not going to tell you again,"_ Jason turned at Elizabeth's voice, shoving the picture back in its casing and wiped his eyes dry, _"riding a motorcycle is too risky for a boy your age."_

"Mom," Jake groaned, "I'm not a young boy…I'm sixteen years old!"

Cameron scoffed shoving his brother lightly, straightening the PCU sweatshirt over his healthy athletic frame.  
_  
"Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?"_ Elizabeth asked Jason, eying him suspiciously.

Jason shrugged, pulling his infant daughter, a late-in-life surprise, from Elizabeth's arms and kissed her with slow purposeful intent. He felt lost in her gaze, the eyes that had always transported him instantly to the first time he had met her back in that boxcar. The years had aged them both but still she looked like the girl he'd first loved; the only one who would ever fill his heart and make him feel at home, "I'm just admiring my family."  
Spinelli felt a tear slip down his cheek and wiped it with haste, biting out an embarrassed curse. He shrugged, sniffing back the rest of his sadness and turned his head towards the boys. He tapped his stick lightly on the ground beneath him and blew golden dust from his palm.

On the dock, Jason gasped, watching a bright and beautiful rainbow spread across the water.  
_  
"Isn't that funny,"_ Elizabeth, laughed,_ "it looks like we're at the end of the rainbow. Better keep your eyes pealed for the leprechaun's gold, boys." _ She winked at Jason, but he knew…all the treasure he would ever need was well within his reach.


End file.
